Don't do it
by LeeSUP
Summary: What happens when Lucy gets drunk and Natsu decides to walk her back to her house? Pink frilly underwear happens that's what.
1. Don't Do It

**Hey guys, I know I should be updating my other fic but darn I just couldn't help but make this one!**

**I was thinking of making it a one shot, but I'm probably gonna add one more chapter.**

**Well hope you enjoy it, it's a little different than what I usually right, a little dirty so beware XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Yet, still waitin' on that wish to come true.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This was bad…nice…oh really nice, but bad. Wrong. So very wrong on so many different levels.<p>

Who would've thought that tonight Lucy would've gotten pissed drunk? Usually that was Natsu's forte…but not tonight, oh god not tonight.

On a normal occasion Lucy would drag Natsu's butt home, or to her house to pass out on the floor, or the couch, depending on how drunk he was.

So of course in this situation he would return the favour right?

Well right now he was beginning to wonder if that was the right decision…

'Cause he had walked her home, her arm slung over his shoulder, holding her up as she giggled and tripped all the way to her house.

It was funny at first, even cute if Natsu dared to say that.

That all changed when they got back to Lucy's house though…

He led her to the bathroom for her to get ready for bed, ya know brush her teeth and stuff…but when she came out…in her underwear…well...sleeping wasn't exactly what she had on her mind.

"U-uh…L-Lucy?" Natsu muttered, turning his slightly red face away from her immediately. He had seen her pyjamas before, yeah they were rather skimpy but…these weren't her pyjamas. They were definitely her underwear…her pink frilly...Oh god what was Natsu still doing here?

Immediately he stood up to leave but it was too late…Lucy had already approached him…right up to him. Like really close.

Too close.

So close Natsu could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"W-Where ya goin' dragon slayer?" She questioned giving him a slight wink as her hand reached out to touch his chest.

"Home…you should get some sleep Lucy." He mumbled stepping back out of her reach; she caught a handful of his scarf though.

"Aww, come on, why don't you sleep over? You can sleep in my bed with me." She smiled managing to pull the scarf off.

Was this some kind of a joke? What the hell was going on…who would've thought if Lucy drank enough she'd be like this…all seductive like.

His mind was reeling for the moment, lost in thought he didn't see her come closer. Didn't see her hand reach out and gently run up his abs. Natsu's muscles rippled at the touch as he let out a soft "Oh.".

It felt good, her hand sliding up his chest, the way it caressed every crevice of muscle on its way up.

Wait. No. Bad Lucy.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his skin. This is what he gets for always wearing a vest that reveals his entire stomach…

"L-Lucy. You're drunk, okay? Now come on and go to bed." He practically growled, pulling her hand and leading her over to her bed hearing her moan in disappointment.

Hey, Natsu was a guy too ya know. Lucy was a very beautiful, sweet, and very kind mage okay? A guy would be stupid to not be attracted to her in some way and Natsu knew this.

It didn't help that Natsu hung around her practically 24/7. He knew he had feelings for her, he knew that much. But really, he didn't want something to start out of _this_, a possible drunken mistake on Lucy's part.

Nope. Natsu refused to take advantage of this situation. He wasn't a gentleman per say, like come on look at the way he eats, but he would never do this kind of a thing.

Although in a way it was very tempting.

Nope. Still not gonna do it.

Lucy wasn't making this easy for him either. Especially when they reached the bed and she shoved him onto it. The dragon slayer was caught slightly off guard; he hadn't expected that…he should've known better.

And there were her bloody hands again running up his stomach and chest again.

Damn it, it was sending shivers through his whole body. He had a hard time suppressing some growls of, what was that? Oh yeah, _extreme_ _pleasure_…and this was just from him touching his chest?

Geez Lucy.

"L-LUCY!" He hissed, grabbing her hands again. Okay now he was getting a little mad.

Natsu was doing this for _her_, he wasn't going to take advantage of her drunken state because of _her_, because he didn't want her upset the next day. Regretting everything. That's not the way it should be.

But damn this was getting damn near impossible with her delicate little fingers running up and down his chest, her eyes enjoying every little reaction that unwillingly slipped out of him.

Natsu had an animalistic side to him, everyone knew that. He could lose control in battle and defeat practically anyone.

But that didn't apply to just battle.

Lucy took the position they were in as an invitation to collapse right on top of Natsu. Her hands still entrapped in his, her body slapped against his, her chest pressing onto his.

Oh god. Natsu was gonna die.

Why did she have to be in her _underwear_? Her skimpy little frilly stupid underwear that was sexy and cute at the same fricken time.

Why?

To torment the shit out of Natsu of course.

One side of his brain was telling him to get the hell out of there…that was the part he should probably listen to.

But the other side…the animalistic side that was telling him to rip those stupid pink undies off, seemed a lot more fun to him.

Wait.

No.

"Lucy. Stop. It's time for me to go…"

Damn her face was so close to his right now, just staring into his eyes.

Her lips were pulled into that wide beautiful grin that she always had on.

"Lucy? Get off." Natsu could technically overpower her and throw her off but he didn't want to hurt her…was it just him or was her face even closer now?

"L-Lucy…" He managed to mumble out completely dumbfounded. Yeah, she was getting closer…leaning in inch by inch.

"No Lucy. Don't!"

Her smile grew even wider, loving the hopelessness in his voice. Lucy's eyes danced with happiness, full of mischief.

Natsu felt himself pushing his head further into the bed as she neared even closer to him.

Lucy was going to kiss him.

Alright. What was Natsu to do? He was really contemplating throwing her off right about now. For her own safety…he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she started…to kiss him.

"Stop it Lucy." He tried as much as he could to put authority into those words…but they barely came out as a whisper.

Damn it. He wanted this too.

Now he could feel her breath on his lips, she was still closing in too.

"No…don't…" Natsu mouthed, unsure if the words were even audible.

Then her lips were on his.

Now Natsu would be lying if he said that it wasn't one of the most enjoyable things he had _ever _experienced.

But it was wrong.

It literally took all his willpower not to kiss her back, and Natsu had a _lot _of willpower.

She pulled back, looking at him with a little pout.

Fuck. It was adorable.

No. Don't lose control. Natsu would repeat this over and over if he had to.

Then she kissed him again, pushing a little deeper this time.

NO. Don't do it.

It was getting harder to control…

No…no. Don't do it.

Lucy pulled back again, pout still on her face.

Was she aware of how adorable she was? Was it even possible to be simply adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time? Probably not…but that's what made Lucy so weird.

Seriously don't do it.

He watched in horror as her eyes widened and her pout turned into a mischievous grin.

Shit…she just came up with something.

"Lucy! Lucy…ohhh…" Natsu's words melted away into a moan as she licked at his neck.

Oh my god. Don't fricken do it.

He couldn't help but let little sounds escape as her lips and tongue danced along his neck, going down to his collarbone and taking a little nibble. Her hand came up, sliding up the side of his torso. It continued on its way until it found the back of his neck.

Wait…when did he let go of her hands?

Somewhere along the way he had lost himself…between when she even began to touch his neck, which was secretly one of his most sensitive spots, and when her hand had ran up his body.

Oh shit…

Now she was pulling her body up, skin rubbing against skin, until she was sitting on his hips.

Natsu let out a low growl as he tried to contain himself, that one side of his mind trying to gain control over his animalistic urges.

Suddenly Lucy pulled on the back of his neck and slammed her lips into his.

Fuck it.

Hey, Lucy started it okay?

If she wanted to kiss him so freakin' much he'd give her a kiss. Oh yeah he'd give her a kiss.

One big kiss so she'd be satisfied.

It's not like Natsu could hold it back anymore anyway.

His hands slipped onto her back and pulled her into him, not so gently actually. Their bodies slammed against each other, Natsu still not breaking the kiss as she gasped slightly.

In one motion he picked the blonde up and swiftly flipped her onto her back, so he was on top. His pelvis between her thighs in a rather…provocative position.

He pressed his body against hers, feeling every inch of her body on his. Natsu's chest rumbled in another growl as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips.

Ugh. Dammit. This felt so _right_ and ohhh fuck…

Natsu's train of thought was interrupted by Lucy's nails scratching down the entire length of his back.

When did his shirt even come off?

Wow Lucy. She was smoother than he thought.

It was like she already knew everything he liked.

Still not breaking the kiss he let his own hands do a little exploring themselves.

Now…he still understood she was drunk…he still knew it was wrong…so he wouldn't explore the main places that he wanted to.

Maybe later.

When she was actually sober.

But for now, it was just a kiss right? A kiss she instigated. One, big, long, intense kiss.

That's not so bad right?

Well even if it was it was happening anyway.

His hands started on her thighs, squeezing lightly and grinning into the kiss as he excited a moan out of her.

Oh man, he was enjoying this way too much.

It was the first time he noticed that her skin was truly like silk, so soft to touch. He could touch it all day…

His hands traveled up her thighs and past her little undies up the sides of her stomach. This time she bit down on his lip slightly in response.

Shit…he liked that.

Forgetting about running his hands over her skin he pushed himself against her deepening the kiss once again.

He felt Lucy's legs wrap around him, lifting her body slightly to close the already small distance between the two. He felt her grind her hips slightly against him…

Oh Lucy. Don't go there.

Only if you truly want to see this dragon slayer lose control.

She moaned into the kiss at the contact between the two of them. Her arms that had wrapped around his neck tightened even more.

Just a few seconds, a few more moments of pure bliss and Natsu would pull away. He would leave, he would only kiss her once…and this kiss had been a large stretch from 'one'.

Then she rocked her hips with a bit more intensity, this time earning a moan from the dragon slayer.

_WHOA_. Shit. _Shit_.

No it's time to leave now. Damn it.

He pulled away from her lips, feeling as disappointed as she looked.

"Luce…" His voice came out husky, almost a growl.

She didn't say anything in response, just stared up at him with those beautiful brown orbs.

Damn it Lucy…why couldn't you have done this when you were sober? Or when he was drunk…he wouldn't have minded that.

Or was it because she didn't actually feel the same way…

That all this was just because she was drunk...

Oh god.

And with what he had just done…

Would she remember everything in the morning?

It's not like they had sex or anything but still…what they had just done was practically foreplay.

He hadn't fought back as much as he should've; he could've gotten her off of him he was sure.

But he was weak. He couldn't help but want this.

This is what he gets when he returns a favour?

Gently, he got off of her, having to unwrap her legs from around him. She fought back but this time Natsu's thoughts were final as she tried to get up he pushed her lightly but firmly so she'd remain on the bed.

She whined as he walked to the door, half-naked and not caring. He turned briefly to see her pouting as she sat on the bed, her eyelids already beginning to droop slightly as sleep began to take her.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu whispered.

Then he turned and left through the door, leaving behind the woman he now knew he loved wholey and entirely, sitting in her stupid pink frilly underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go! Let me know how I did...if I'm even capable of writing a story like this haha. So please REVIEW, it would make me happy! Let me now how I did, how I can improve ^^ please and thankya! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	2. Don't Laugh

**Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you are all doing well! I am doing okay, just wanted to let you know kinda what's happening.**

**I live in Alberta and was hit pretty hard with those floods you heard about months ago.**

**I am pretty much homeless for the next year as well, I am attempting to go to school but I'm commuting 4 hours to get there and back every day since the place we are currently residing in is much farther from my university.**

**So you can imagine how much time I have for all this homework and writing. Like none.**

**But I am pretty much done a chapter of The Princess and the Pirate and I'm just waiting for my Beta to get back to me, if she doesn't within the next two days I'll just try to make my corrections and update it!**

**Anyway a lot of people are asking for me to update this story so I gave in, hope I don't disappoint.**

**It's not quite as dirty as the other one though XD**

* * *

><p>She stared at the clothes on her floor.<p>

They weren't hers. No. The vest and scarf were not hers at all. They were obvious to whom they belonged.

But what were they doing here?

And why was she in her underwear. Not just any underwear either. The most seductive underwear she owned.

Things just weren't adding up here.

She had an enormous headache; she must've drank more than she had ever before to get this kind of hangover. Why were Natsu's clothes in her room? Tossed about carelessly.

She couldn't remember.

Was he here? After a few moments and no loud noises sounded she deducted that he indeed wasn't.

Rubbing her head she slumped to the bathroom to try to clear her head with a shower. She couldn't even think straight.

Well, the questions weren't gonna answer themselves.

* * *

><p>Natsu ran a hand through his hair.<p>

Sleeping wasn't an option. He had counted the tiles on his ceiling all night trying to think of something else. Something other than what he had done.

He was so stupid, but it had felt so right. So _good._

Lucy was stupid too, for doing that to him.

What was going to happen between the two of them? Was it just going to go back to normal?

How the hell could it?

He sat up abruptly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Even if Lucy didn't remember he couldn't act normal around her anymore. She would notice him acting weird for sure.

He had never known Lucy to be so damn sexy before. How in god's name was he supposed to just forget how she looked in those pink frilly underwear.

Those stupid god forsaken pink frilly underwear. Why the hell did she have those anyway? What kind of purpose did they serve her?

Was it perhaps for other men?

The thought alone made Natsu spike the temperature in his room. It angered him to no end.

How many other guys had seen those pink frilly underwear?

Letting out a frustrated growl he heard the front door open and something crash in the room.

It was probably Happy back from Wendy and Charle's place. He usually flew in and knocked something over. Not that Natsu cared if he broke anything.

Trying to calm down he pushed all memories of last night to the back of his mind and opened the door of him room, stepping out.

What he saw made his stomach drop so far down it felt like it was in his feet.

Lucy. The Lucy he couldn't stop thinking about was standing in his house. Just standing there holding his scarf and vest.

She even smiled at him like she would any other day.

Oh shit. She didn't remember.

* * *

><p>He had such a strange look on his face when he came out of his bedroom. He just stared at her.<p>

Letting a smile out she held his clothes out to him.

"You left these at my house last night…you must've walked me home last night right?" She spoke, noticing how he wasn't budging from his spot she walked up to him.

He wasn't even answering her back, he just gave what looked like a nervous nod.

"Um…I'm not sure why you left these there…but I came to give them back." She continued. Now she was right in front of him.

Yet he still wasn't taking his clothes back.

"Y-you…don't remember…"

It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Yeah, it was clear she didn't remember.

"Yeah. But if you walked me home I'm sure I had nothing to worry about right?" She smiled at him, pressing his clothes to his bare chest so he would finally take them.

For some reason he looked away from her when she said that. His face looked sad and upset.

"Hey, Natsu. Are you okay?" She reached out and touched his shoulder but he jerked away from her. The movement startled her, not as much as the look on his face.

He looked scared.

What the hell could Natsu Dragneel be scared of?

It made her worry more.

As fast as the look came it was gone. Now there was no emotion on his face. Nothing at all.

"Thanks for bringing these back. I appreciate it." He stated, turning his back in a clear signal for her to leave.

Confused by his reactions Lucy took a step back. Why was he acting like this? Annoyed at the dragon slayer she turned on her heel ready to storm off when her head pulsed angrily.

That was when everything came back to her.

He had walked her home, and she had…gone to the bathroom and gotten dressed in her underwear. The underwear she had woken up in.

She froze mid step.

She had seduced Natsu last night, and Natsu had responded. Natsu had begun to loose control but he managed to gain it back.

Natsu had wanted her.

Her face was so red she was surprised it hadn't spontaneously combusted.

She had drank so much that her true feelings for her partner had come out, and come out strong. Natsu had tried to resist but in a way it pleased her to know he couldn't resist her sexy charms.

That explains why he was acting funny. He probably thought he had done something wrong. Well he had made out with a drunk girl…but it was her original feelings.

Lucy wasn't just someone that got drunk and slept with anyone. She was someone who got drunk and tried to sleep with someone she had been denying feelings for for a long time. But now…she didn't need to deny the feelings. She had thought that someone like Natsu couldn't return her feelings but.

Last night said otherwise.

He wanted her too, and he wanted her bad. Real bad.

A devious smile crept onto her face.

And he thinks that she doesn't know what happened.

Oh Lucy was going to have fun with this one.

"I woke up in my underwear…do you know how that happened?" She had turned back around to see his reaction. His shoulders raised a bit, a reaction like he had been caught doing something red handed.

"..N-no…"

"Are you feeling okay Natsu? You're stuttering." She purred, walking around to get a good look at his face.

He refused to make eye contact.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He seemed to be annoyed at his own stuttering. It was kinda cute actually.

Was he just gonna let her think that nothing happened? Maybe he wanted to save their friendship? Or maybe he was embarrassed at how he had acted the night before? Either way a responsible person would tell her exactly what happened.

She was going to keep going until he did so.

It was harsh but so very fun to finally be the one tormenting him. He often teased her about whatever he could. Now it was her turn and this…this was pure gold.

"Really? You're looking awfully red." Lucy whispered. She only had to whisper, she was right in front of him, her face only a few inches from his own.

And she wasn't lying. His face was red. Really red, especially when she got that close to him. His eyes flickered to hers and then to whatever else it could find.

He had been so passionate last night when he kissed her, he was so fierce and somewhat rough. Lucy wanted to see that side of him again.

She stepped around him, leaving the red faced Natsu behind her.

"Oh no, where did you get those marks from?" She stated, gesturing to his scratch marks that she had given him last night. She even went as far to run one of her fingers down one of the marks. To her pleasure she saw him shudder until he spun around quickly, his eyes wide as they met with hers. Natsu was breathing heavily, he ran a hand through his hair.

Don't laugh Lucy…don't do it. It was so hard. He was so panicky!

"Uh-um…oh I dunno…I guess my last mission I got thrown into a tree?" He burst out quickly.

A tree? Lucy had a hard time not bursting out in laughter. She bit her tongue at his reaction.

"Oh Natsu, you have to be careful. You know how dangerous those trees can be. Those scratches look bad…real _bad._"

She whispered the last part, it came out seductive and the look he shot her was amazing. He was so _confused_ but he recognized that tone of her voice, that much was obvious. Like an open book.

It was so hard not to laugh Lucy had to turn away for a brief moment just to release a huge smile.

Don't make a sound and give it away.

She would get him somehow.

"So…why did you take your clothes off in my house?"

She absolutely loved his reaction. His mouth opened for a moment and she could see the gears turning in his head to try to think of something…anything.

"It was hot?"

Lucy almost died inside. Why the hell had he made that a question?

That was the best he could do? It sure was hot wasn't it? Steaming hot.

Don't laugh!

"Yeah, I remember last night being really hot for some reason." He actually bit his lip at that, staring intently at the wall. "But when I woke up in my underwear I was freezing. I wasn't even under my sheets." Lucy stated staring him down. "Did you not tuck me in?"

Natsu stared at her, she could tell he was thinking about what had happened.

Why hadn't he tucked her in? Oh yeah, she was too busy seducing him to be bothered with being tucked in that's why.

"…I-uh I did. You must've gotten up sometime in the night and taken off your clothes or something?"

Oh? Not bad Natsu. Well played.

"Hm. Well that doesn't make any sense either since my sheets were still tucked in underneath me. I'm pretty sure I didn't make my bed in the middle of the night when I was drunk." Lucy countered.

Ha. Take that one Natsu. Let's see what you do now.

"You must have."

Now she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Did you see me in my underwear last night Natsu?"

It was obvious by his reaction that he had, he was an awful liar, especially with his face that red. His ears even turned red. Yes he had certainly seen her in her underwear last night.

"N-no."

Oh and don't forget that stutter. It gives him away so quickly.

"Are you sure? They were pink and they had these little frills on the side he-"

"No, I did not see anything."

Bad Natsu. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well that doesn't make any sense because I remember changing in the bathroom when I got home. Then I walked out and you were still there. Then I don't remember anything else."

Okay that was mean.

But so much fun. She had never seen Natsu squirm so uncomfortably like this before.

"So…you did see me in my underwear last night didn't you?"

It almost broke her heart to see how his head dropped in defeat. Almost.

"Natsu would you stop lying to me. Tell me what happened."

Once again she was right up to his face, looking into his eyes that were focused somewhere else in the room. He seemed so ashamed.

She was being to mean, she'd have to make it up to him later.

"N-Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Natsu." She said his name quietly but through in a hint of sadness for good measure.

Even her face looked sad as he looked back up at her.

His eyes narrowed like he was in some kind of pain and Lucy was seriously thinking of just pulling out of the joke when he looked at her like that.

He looked like he was suffering.

It made her regret everything and she opened her mouth to take it all back when he began to speak.

"Well…I walked you back home. It was weird cause you were so drunk but…in a way it was kinda funny. It was funny until you came out of your bathroom in your underwear. I tried to leave but you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't just stay in bed either you kept…touching me and you kissed me…you were making faces at me when I didn't kiss back. I swear I tried to do nothing but you kept kissing me and eventually…I had to kiss you back. It sounds so stupid but it just felt…it felt good…I'm sorry I shouldn't have." He couldn't look her in the eyes as he spoke. "Before I knew it things were getting a little heated and I…I just got out of there before I did something stupid. I didn't want you to be mad at me for doing something like that when you were drunk…" He trailed off his eyes sliding shut ready for the onslaught of shouting and kicking and yelling he knew was coming.

"It felt good?"

His eyes opened quickly at her words, staring at her confused.

"You know. I'm not drunk right now." Now it was her turn to blush.

What was she getting into, that sounded an awful lot like an invitation that she had just muttered.

But would he get it?

"B-but…after what I did last night. Aren't you mad?" His eyes were so hopeful it was adorable. So hopeful that he understood what she was saying.

"Mad? If I remember right I was the one who initiated it."

She closed her eyes when she realized what she had said.

"_Remember? _You _remember?"_ His words were so confused she was afraid to open her eyes and look at him. Afraid to see the hurt.

She was surprised when she opened hers and saw something completely different from what she had been expecting.

A smirk. A devilish smirk played on his lips as he looked at her.

"You were just playing with me? You knew what I did all along and you were just playing with my emotions? That's not very nice Lucy, you know, you have to make it up to me. Especially after that tease last night."

As his sentence went on his voice got deeper and Lucy's heart rate spiked. He took a small step towards her so that their chests were almost touching.

"Make it up to you mm?" Lucy returned his smirk, running her fingers up his bare chest. He sucked in a breath, grabbing her hand on instinct. He chuckled down at her, shaking his head. He pulled on her hand, successfully getting Lucy to stumble forwards into him. For a few moments he stared down at her then slowly, painfully slowly he leaned in.

Lucy met his lips with her own, at first it was gentle, almost hesitant to make sure she was positive about her decision. She had never been more sure in her life. She loved this idiot.

But...she wanted to see the Natsu from last night so she threw caution to the wind.

"Guess what underwear I'm wearing."

A dangerous glint appeared in his eye, his sharp canines showed in a smirk.

"Not for long."

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I should just write for Mashima and we shall just be trolls together. Someone mentioned that I owe you all smut one of these days and good lord I have enough issues writing something like this I think I'd have a seizure if I actually attempted it.<br>**

**But we will see anyway.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last one! I'm glad you liked it so much ^^**

**I hope you guys liked it? I have no idea if this is what you wanted but...it made me happy to write it sooo enjoy?**

**Don't forget to feed the write with reviews!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
